Utopía: La libertad
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Luchaban como fieras ante titanes sedientos de carne humana, hacían lo posible por labrar desde cero el anhelado sueño de la libertad; Eren y Armin como soldados lo saben, corren peligro, duele tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que su plasma se derramase en vano. 'Eren ¿Aún quieres conocer el mar'


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama. No existen ánimos de lucro, solo el sano fin de utilizarlos como fandom. **

* * *

**Utopía: La libertad**

_Libertad._

_Es lo que anhelan cada segundo de sus vidas…_

_Bajo las circunstancias no han podido alcanzar la luz, _

_El sueño de un futuro albedrío está aun demasiado lejos_

_Tanto que se compara con la distancia de la tierra a la luna._

_Libertad._

_Es lo único que quieren, correr bajo el sol ensombrecido por los enormes pinos_

_Nadar entre las aguas cristalinas de la laguna_

_Disfrutar el aire fresco, fuera de la monotonía de la jaula en la que viven_

_Donde solo se respira el temor y aroma a sangre_

_Cuando anteriormente el ambiente era tranquilo a pesar de las adversidades._

_Al menos había esperanza_

_Esperanza que murió cuando el colosal penetró el muro protector._

_Muerte._

_Cuando pensaron que había un mundo por conocer allá afuera_

_Terminaron descubriendo los diferentes tonos de la sangre_

_De rojo carmín la arterial…_

_Rojo bermellón la que corre por las venas…_

_Y negra la coagulada._

_Desgraciadamente conocieron lo que es perder gente,_

_Personas que al igual que ellos, solo querían vivir en paz._

_Gente… que esperaba ser libre alguna vez, como en los cuentos de hadas._

_Esperan ser libres mientras viven encarcelados en una torre como Rapunzel_

_Desdichados, esperando su cruel destino como Jeanne D' Arc_

_Rogando por misericordia a los dioses como el Rey Príamo de Troya_

_Todos buscan acabar con el problema y sin embargo solo derraman sangre._

_Pero luchan sin que les importe perder la vida_

_Tienen miedo, claro_

_El miedo te hace humano_

_Y enfrentar el miedo te hace alguien valiente._

_Libertad._

_Ellos luchan con todo solo por conseguirla_

_Tocar aunque sea con la punta de los dedos ese deseo, es el objetivo_

_Vivir como lo han soñado. _

_Explorar los lugares más exóticos que la tierra trae para ellos_

_Escribir sobre ellos, disfrutarlos al máximo_

_Descubrir los misterios que nadie ha sido capaz de exhibir_

_Relatar las hazañas de sus héroes caídos_

_Amar hasta morir de un modo que jamás se ha amado_

_Algo tan sentimental e incondicional, jamás comparado con otro amor_

_Quieren arrebatarles el puesto a Romeo y Juliette_

_De paso a Aurora y al príncipe Felipe_

_Sin importar lo que alguien diga sobre ellos._

_Libres… ellos quieren ser libres_

_En un mundo en donde la realidad no sea solo un cuento._

_Libres como las aves que extienden sus alas… y solo vuelan._

Eren no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a esa cabecita rubia. Lo encontró descansando sobre un tejado con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, observando lo poco que podía ser capaz de vislumbrarse gracias a la muralla casi destruida. El color del cielo era una mezcla entre diferentes tonos de violetas, señal del pronto anochecer. Otro tan oscuro como sus vidas.

Armin mantenía su mirada turquesa en el lienzo del cielo, cuyo apenas mostraba pequeñas pinceladas tenues de un tono blanco chispeante. Estrellas, las primeras de la noche, el detalle más precioso que la naturaleza regalaba en toda época del año.

El chico castaño se acercó a ese quien era no solo su amigo de la infancia, sino también alguien muy importante en su existencia; la persona por la que lucha sin cesar para darle lo que quiere: una vida normal donde no existan titanes amenazando con atacarlos en cada hora del día. O al menos haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para derrotarlos, de lo contrario se dejaría de llamar Eren. Ya suficiente ha tenido con verlo llorar al menos una vez al día, no era mala idea obtener un método substitutivo que cambiara esas densas lágrimas de terror y tristeza por una pequeña sonrisa cálida, sincera.

Tomó asiento a un lado de Armin, este se percató de su presencia unos segundos después. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un extraño color rosado, iluminándole los pómulos al igual que los ojos grandes azulados con solo una mirada de parte del contrario. De solo verlo le alegró el día que bien, había sido demasiado pesado para él, aunque era un hecho que todos sus días han sido ajetreados desde que vio por primera vez la luz del mundo.

–Te has ido del entrenamiento, van a volverte a amonestar Armin. –Inició la conversación el mismo Eren, parecía preocupado por las consecuencias de los actos del joven.

El llamado sonrió. –No creo que se molesten en hacerlo, de todos modos no cambia mucho si estoy o no estoy presente. –A pesar de sus palabras pesimistas, su gesto parecía demasiado sincero, cosa que al castaño le provocó un frunce de entrecejo.

–Cuando te menosprecies, no lo hagas frente a mí. –Gruñó Eren, luego se recostó al lado del menor y colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Entrecerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco.

–Lo siento. –Armin bajó la mirada ya entristecida, el rubio sabía que la cagó al decir esas palabras referentes a su persona. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ha sufrido tanto que su autoestima estaba tan destruida como las casas derrumbadas a su alrededor.

Terminó por incorporarse de nuevo, quedando sentado con la rodilla derecha flexionada hacia arriba. Sus manos encontraron apoyo en las tejas, tomó un profundo respiro que lo llevó de nuevo a sus memorias escondidas en el inconsciente. Todo el día ha estado pensando en aquellos días de niñez antes del ataque, lo pacífico que era el entorno en esa mentada prisión. Porque claro que era una prisión, una de la que ambos querían salir y no precisamente para matar titanes.

Escuchó el respirar de Eren, pausado y tranquilo como si nada le preocupase en esos momentos. Aunque era ilógico, cada soldado tenía sus propios problemas e inquietudes rondando en su cabeza, ahí picando con una barita las costillas constantemente. Recordándoles que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden arreglar con solo expresar sus ideales sino que deben actuar para aplicarlos. Eren demostraba su vista hacia una realidad que ansiaba desde niño y luchaba por ella. Todos los soldados aportaban algo, aunque fuera una mísera idea. Estaban unidos con el mismo propósito. Solidaridad pura.

Aunque Eren haya sufrido casi como Armin, siempre se mostraba mas tranquilo que éste último… de todas las personas que admiraba, su amigo era la persona que se llevaba toda su estima, además de su amor.

Amaba a ese chico como un loco, lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para protegerlo como el castaño lo ha hecho hasta ese día. Se había teñido las manos de sangre en veces anteriores, no le molestaría hacerlo por él… de hecho se sentiría demasiado bien.

–Eren –Le llamó el menor en un susurro apenas audible. El contrario volteó de inmediato, en señal de haber captado su atención. – ¿Aún quieres conocer el mar?

La pregunta causó tremenda extrañes en el castaño de ojos verdes olivo, no se esperó siquiera algo parecido venir de esos labios, aunque tratándose de Armin Arlet solía ser normal. Él es totalmente impredecible a la hora de hacer preguntas.

Claro. Tiempo atrás cuando niños observaron un libro que hablaba de los paisajes marinos, las costas y la fauna que enriquecía el ecosistema. Parecía un sueño el correr a la orilla del mar al amanecer, ante la luz del sol que se metía entre las aguas simulando el efecto de moneda a la alcancía. Sin embargo nadie les podía impedir a los dos niños pequeños que lo imaginaran tan siquiera.

¿Olvidarlo? Jamás.

Eren nunca olvidaría las imágenes de aquel libro o puerta al exterior, el color de los mares, de la arena, los animales que tienen la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua.

Ojala fuera libre como los delfines.

Agradecía eternamente a Armin por pasar su infancia con él, de otro modo jamás se hubiera percatado de lo presente allá afuera.

Sonrió.

–Creo que ya tengo el gusto de conocerlo.

Armin levantó una ceja. – ¿Eh? No puede ser cierto, he estado contigo mucho tiempo como para no haberme dado cuenta que has ido a conocer el mar, además en estas circunstancias es ilógico que alguien salga de aquí –El contrario rodeó los ojos, a veces su amigo era demasiado dramático. Sin las ganas de seguir escuchando palabrería que bien recordaba la lamentable situación que abarcaba su entorno, tomó al rubio de la manga de su chaqueta para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Una vez sus respiraciones pudieran sentirse, combinarse en un solo aliento, – ¿Me estás escuchando? –Eren interrumpió.

–Tus ojos, Armin. Son del color del mar ¿No recuerdas aquella imagen donde nadaban los delfines?

Los pómulos del menor no tardaron mucho en teñirse al color de la granada solo por la comparación; de inmediato pensó que su compañero había ingerido algún tipo de hierba medicinal con otro tipo de propiedades además de las curativas porque, según el rubio el mar se veía más hermoso que otra cosa en existencia. Obviamente sus ojos de enorme proporción no podían compararse con la belleza del mar.

– P-Pero qué cosas dices, no hay manera alguna que mis ojos sean de ese color. –Dijo en negativa, desviando la mirada de las penetrantes esmeraldas que se encargaban de estremecer cada poro de su piel.

–Por supuesto que la hay –Logró contradecir. – esos delfines se veían libres abriendo el paso entre las aguas con sus aletas, tal vez sea una sensación diferente a la que ellos sienten, pero… Armin, junto a ti, cada vez que te veo me siento libre al igual que ellos. A eso quería referirme.

No tenía idea como responder a sus palabras, le endulzaron el oído de un modo que jamás lo había hecho antes. Llevaban tiempo juntos y aunque no podían estar mucho a solas, los pequeños momentos de efímeros minutos o a veces segundos los disfrutaban con la calidez contraria, el castaño podía ser demasiado cariñoso si se lo proponía. Reiterando, quería plasmar sonrisas en los labios temblorosos del rubio.

–Yo… yo trataré de protegerte también Eren, y espero algún día ser libre junto a ti.

Eren no demoró en acortar las distancias entre ellos, marcando con su boca un dibujo en los gráciles labios contrarios. Un suave contacto sentimental entre dos amantes que a pesar de la terrible situación del mundo en el que viven, se dan un poco de tiempo para construir un futuro casi utópico. Al menos luchaban como fieras ante titanes sedientos de carne humana, hacían lo posible por labrar desde cero el anhelado sueño de la libertad; Eren y Armin como soldados lo saben, corren peligro, duele tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que su plasma se derramase en vano. El miedo recae principalmente en el contrario, el castaño no soportaría ver el cuerpo mutilado del chico esbelto y mucho menos entre los dientes de un titán.

Fuera de la dramaturga escena a su alrededor… ellos seguirían esperando el día de conocer… el mar.

* * *

_Espero la historia haya sido de su agrado, hace falta Eremin en el universo._

_Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic de SNK, me gustaría que me dijesen si les pareció buena o malo por medio de un pequeño review. Se aceptan los lectores fantasmas que solo colocan en favoritos, de igual modo me sentiré satisfecha._

_Saludos, nos leemos. _

**R.**


End file.
